Seraph-XS
' .]]Seraph XS the Infiltrator', commonly referred to as just "Seraph", is a Cyber Ravager from the upcoming game Darkspore. She was originally a Combot, one of the drones used to fight The Darkspore on Infinity, home planet of Cybergenesis, until Crogenitor Suzu reprogrammed her to have free will and a personality. Seraph is the one of only three ravagers with ranged basic attack; the others are Arakna and Krel . Even though she has two pairs of legs, she can only equip one foot slot. She can also equip one each of weapon, hand, offense, defense and utility slots. She does not fly, or even have wings, despite her name. Revelation Seraph XS was one of the first Living Weapons ever revealed through a concept art picture depicting her standing aside various other heroes. She was briefly hinted at by Maxis developers on the Darkspore forums, but she wasn't revealed officially, and was eventually discovered by people who played the Darkspore Beta Program. Lore During the violent hyper-industrialization that signaled the end of their civilization, the denizens of Infinity split into armed factions. Fighting over the few resources they had left to them, they fought wars of starvation. Eventually, the only factions to survive were the ones who needed the least food or drink to survive; the cyborgs. Seraph XS combots provided the Randayn faction the deadly might they needed to protect their supplies from outsiders until they eventually turned on themselves. And the last Seraph XS standing was Seraph XS 919. Taking pity on Seraph, Crogenitor Suzu granted her additional capabiliies. Scrubbing her algorithms clean from Seraph-XS_Alpha.png|Seraph-XS Alpha Seraph-XS_Beta.png|Seraph-XS Beta Seraph-XS_Gamma.png|Seraph-XS Gamma Seraph-XS_Delta.png|Seraph-XS Delta "master-control", Suzu gave Seraph XS free will. That should have guarunteed Seraph XS a better life. Unfortunately, the Darkspore invasion turned the freedom to pursue life into the freedom to select targets for death. Possessing at that point 300 years of combat experience, Seraph XS inventively and ruthlessly slaughtered her Darkspore enemies with a combination of deadly mines, attractor bombs, and auto-turrets. Crogenitor Suzu hoped that one day, his "child" would be free of the terror that defined her existence. But Suzu knew that day would not come until the galaxy was free of the Darkspore... Abilities ' Contact Grenade' (Basic Ability - Mid-range, area effect) Lobs a grenade that explodes after contacting an enemy or after 1.5 seconds. It splits 8-14 energy damage between enemies in a 3 meter area, plus 1-3 bonus damage per enemy struck. ' Attractor Bomb' (Special Ability) Plants a bomb that taunts all enemies within 8m, then explodes, hitting enemies within 8m for 14-24 energy damage, and stunning them for 3 seconds. The bomb has 30 health and can be destroyed. ' Auto Turret (Squad Ability)'' Moves to a location then summons a turret that fires lasers dealing 13-20 energy damage at nearby enemies. The turret will break apart after 15 seconds. ''' Stealth Module'' (Passive Ability)'' Cloaks Seraph-XS for 3 seconds every 12 seconds. You uncloak automatically if you execute a special attack or receive damage. Trivia * Seraph's right arm is a blaster weapon that bears a resemblance to the portal gun from the game series Portal. Since she always crosses her arms, from a distance it will appear her left arm holds her weapon. * Seraph is the only hero in the game who is a completely inorganic being. * According to her lore, her full name is "Seraph XS 919". It is unknown why she bears the same name as the fiery, six-winged angels of the Christian and Hebrew Bible. Category:Heroes Category:Cyber Category:Ravagers Category:Infinity